Days of Serving in the PMs
by dglandhan
Summary: Annie Leonhart has no mission and now has no idea why she is still there. Eren Jaeger her fellow cadet corp training partner/pupil begins to make a soft spot in her heart. She want to ask him some thing very important. Why he kissed her on the forehead before begin dismissed to their squads during the Trost Invasion.
1. Day 1

Day 1

Annie LeonHart has chosen the MPs. Of course nothing was going to stop her almost nothing; the suicidal bastard almost stopped her. She had more reason to live than train and get to know Eren Jaeger, there was nothing wrong except the feelings they had for each other. She tried to save the fools who stayed by asking them are they willing to die at any time. She got to know so much about him that she even got to learn about Mikasa and Armin while explaining his story. How Mikasa became his adopted sister and how Armin lost his siblings. She felt a tad sorry for Mikasa though no one should ever go through something like that.

As she leaves making her choice the MPs. She got on a cottage with other cadets that took them to the inner wall, Wall Sina. She later watches as many went to the MPs. She gets to there and is shown which room she'll be staying in even though she was top 4 of her class. She meets her squad leader a tall young man with black hair style into a bowl cut, he had a stoic and serious expression.

"My Name is Marlowe Freudenberg of the 104th Cadet Corps graduating 2nd of my class, I will be leading are squad we are stationed at Stohess District, state your name, cadet corps, graduating rank." Marlowe said raising his voice to his unit sounding professional as best he could.

All squads were in the mess hall around circular table with 5 members of the cadet corps. This squad Annie was part of had all 5 members that were top 10 graduates all from her corps but different from her division.

"My Name is Boris Feulner of the 104th graduating 7th of my class." The boy said. He had short sliver-blonde hair comb to the left with pale yellow eyes. He seemed to be prudent, pragmatic and pessimistic. He was somewhat humorous and very sarcastic, but doesn't enjoy picking at or laughing.

Moving on to the next a girl and only girl in the squad besides Annie.

"My Name is Hitch Dreyse of the 104th graduating 9th of my class." The girl said, she was quite beautiful, large amber eyes and chin length shaggy, wavy light brown hair you could tell her favorite color was green because she had a green shirt and that looked like the forest color. She acts immature in certain ways, and seems to enjoy teasing and needling her fellow officers. She claims she chose to join the Military Police out of laziness, as it is well known that the senior staff is incredibly corrupt and she wanted to benefit from the system herself.

Up next was another boy strange and mysterious like he's from a different placing he would standout like a sore thumb.

His voice caught the attention of call the cadets at the table.

"My Name is Donte Rayser of 104th graduating 2nd of my class." The boy said. His voice sounded young, and had a deep baritone; he was taller than Bertholdt and more muscular than Reiner, he had dark-skin color of Carmel brown, he had sapphire eye just like Annie. He had a buzz cut that went along with his five o clock shadow. He seemed to be cheerful, ambitious, humble, and strategically genius; he also has a very instinctive mind knowing the situation before it happens, also very observant. He joined the MP for a better life, not fearful of titans like all the others; he was also at that day of Trost.

Annie looked up as he was done introducing himself.

My Name is Annie LeonHart of 104th graduating 4th of my class." She says with her emotionless expression.

Annie kept quite after that the rest talked about their life before they joined the military. The most interesting was Donte his ancestors weren't born here they rode in a boat here but we're attack by titans, at the age of 12 his village was attack. He said that his people after that became enslave, he escaped by himself and never saw his parents aging. Everybody stories seem less tense.

After they got done they rode to Stohess and went on to their rooms Annie began unpacking and were in her thoughts.

 _I feel like this is pointless, more the less a friend like Jaeger wouldn't be so bad. He's probably with the scouts 1 month from now they're going out on their recon mission. No doubt he'll probably transform and slaughter every titan in his path like he said. Hopefully the suicidal bastard doesn't die he's the only person I can really trust right now…And for what it's worth he said his regiment would be in town the first two weeks. Maybe in those two week I can ask him something that be itching at me, when he kissed me on the forehead leaving before Trost._

Her thoughts got interrupted by Hitch who was here roommate. The room was spaces it had a big window near the bunk bed and two desks opposite of the room one near the door and one in the middle of the window there also a bigger desk with cabinets opposite of the bunk bed but more in the middle. With a crate for storage and a closet with their uniforms in it, the bottom bunk had a curtain to cover for privacy same as the top bunk.

"So do want the bottom or the top?" Hitch asks Annie.

Annie responds by lifting her legs up and lies on the bottom bed without saying a word.

"Okay then bottom it is, I see you're not much of a talker." Hitch says noticing her anti-social roommate.

Annie walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Hitch questioned with a smile on her face.

"To shower I don't think you would want to smell like a messy bitch while you sleep." Annie says with her emotionless face.

"Ohh so you do talk huh." Hitch says as a joke.

 _Only_ when _I want to._

Annie shower and goes back to the room finding it with all these make up supply and mirrors on each desk. Annie goes to the bottom bed with a long white shirt and light black shorts. She curls up into a fetal position turns her body facing the wall and Sleeps.

 **Next Day…**


	2. Day 2 and 3

Day 2 and 3

Beginning of Day 2…

Annie wakes up and rubs her eyes and crawls from her bottom bunk and sees that Hitch got up earlier and left to the mess hall. She gets up noticing mail and a gift in a bag on the big desk, 2 letters of mail 1 hitch and 1 herself. She goes to the showers and cleans up then goes back to the room to put on her uniform. As she done with that she goes to the mail and see it's from Eren Jaeger same as the gift next to it.

She reads the letter and begins to smile

 _Eren,_

 _Hey Annie its Eren I see you join the PMs and in a group with top grads sound pretty cool. Most of our friends seem to join the scouts and I'm a little bumped out that you can't be here. Training with Mikasa has gotten boring saying if she use her full power she'll hurt me, but I guess she forgot that I use to training with you and I had bruises and cuts everywhere. I miss you and that emotionless stare but more interesting is that smile I miss and rarely see but I would like to see you. If you want we can meet up I would ask you to dress in something nice but, knowing you probably not going to do that. Meet me at the fountain near Stohess and I notice the hoodie you wore so I got you others by the way._

 _Bye, Eren_

Annie put the letter aside then open the gift a navy blue hoodie with the military police insignia near the heart there were two just like it except the colors were green and black. She leaves to line up with her squad they were as their superior officer comes by delivering there objective.

"Alright rookies you have an assignment which is patrol the streets morning to sundown." He says bored and uninterested as he opens the door with the other higher ups drinking and gambling as he disappears behind the door.

So after patrol she went to the fountain and then saw Eren Jaeger sitting on the edge of the fountain. She felt this warmness when she got near him and felt human again. She looked at him in his emerald eyes and his short brown hair and boyish features.

"Hey, Annie how you been?" He asked.

"Hi you suicidal bastard, I've been fine a little tired right now." She said sounding more upbeat.

"So do you know any place to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Actually there's a bakery just down the road." She said pointing in the direction.

They go to the dinner and sit down. She felt kind of weird and different the warmness would never fade when she is around him it would sometimes get warmer. She orders her favorite donuts and Eren ordered cake they both finished and started talking.

"So what your place like in the interior I can only imagine what it's like living like best." He says thinking they have the good life.

"Well Jaeger it's much like the cadet corps just we have superior officers that sit around and do nothing, except making us do their work. Some feel what you do to change how things get done around here I would be up for that one day, but they doesn't have the guts to do what's necessary to make it happen." She said thinking of what Marlow said about changing the way the MPs act.

Eren chuckled at it.

"Didn't think there be anyone like that, some look like they just march and go about their business, well what's your roommate like." He said wondering about her life in the MPs.

"Her name is Hitch and she talks a lot and is always talking about men that talk to her and how cute they are. Not only that but while we we're on patrol she kept asking me when I'm going to bag a man and doll up, all I told her was maybe someday I will.

"I'm surprise you haven't punched her." Eren said hearing her roommate's behavior.

"I don't always result in violent and morbid physical aggression; I just do it to you because get fun beating the ever living shit outta of you. And instructor Shadis kept assigning you with me because you kept landing on your ass got back up and then I would put you on your ass again." She smirked trying to hide a laugh.

He looked at her with playful anger.

"You know what I've learned something while you and I we're training together and add something's to it thanks to Captain Levi." He smiled looking at her to accept his challenge without even asking.

"If you're asking for a rematch then come on by in the morning I'll be happy to kick your ass again, just tell them that you need to speak with a MP and request me and they'll let you in. This time I'll be a bit gentler with you Eren Jaeger."

She said this to be playful and added a flirtatious tone, though her face had faced him with a smile and her hands touched his; She meant to do that, this side of her she had entered with a hot and lively feeling that went through her whole body. She began to embrace the fact that she like to be near Eren and still had to set him straight on how to talk to girls.

As they try to leave a man near the door tried to grab Annie's ass, but grabbed his arm with surprising speed and strength. As he struggled from her power she grabbed the back of his head still holding his arm and slammed it in to the nearest table twisting his arm around his back and added more pressure to it.

 **Crack!**

Then kicked his legs flipping his back into the table breaking from the force, and did all this with her emotionless expression. Eren didn't look stunned as he had worse when he trained with Annie except she pop his dislocated bones back in place. They left and walk back to her District which was not far as they got there at night but was a 10 minute walk. Before they said goodnight to each other they face one another staring into each other's eyes wonder who was going to speak first. Eren of course does.

"Also forgot to ask did you like the gift I got you? I notice you always wear hoodies so I thought since we're friends that we should give each other gifts." He said staring into her blue sapphire eyes smiling.

"Oh…I like them a lot you honestly didn't have to but I'm thankful and I think I got a gift of some sort for you too Jaeger, close your eyes." She spoke in a not so usual Annie Leonhart tone, her face blushing extremely red but Eren didn't notice because he listen to what she said and closed his eyes.

She began to feel hotter and more excited as she put both her hands around his neck leaned in and put her warm lip against his as he accepted them; it felt like 15 minutes, but in reality it was 10 seconds. In those 10 seconds Annie Leonhart felt something and the thoughts would be in her mind peacefully as she would sleep.

 _This feels so amazing, so is this what it feels like when you like somebody and they feel the same as you do. I feel so human so caring it makes me sick but, still…_

As they back away they look in to each other's eyes and feel the same feeling they have for each other when look into the others eyes. And they say goodnight and see you tomorrow. Annie goes into her room to get her pajamas and Hitch with the letter in her hand lying upright on the top bunk.

"So how was your date?" Hitch asked with a smile.

Annie still had her emotionless expression and slammed the door on her way out to the shower. That somewhat startled hitch but her expression change when the door slid back enough to see the side of Annie's face with a slight smile as Hitch smiled at what she said next.

"It was nice." She said quite but enough to hear what she said.

End of Day 2…

Start of Day 3…

Annie waited in the training room for Eren. She saw Donte sit on the nearest bench and sweat glistening over his Carmel body and he knew a few different styles of combat. He was a physical specimen with a cold cut 12 pack and biceps that look like who much Christa weighted. She looks at him with surprise but, went back to waiting on Eren with her same emotionless expression and so she heard the door open and saw Eren in his scout uniform and only took off the top part his green shirt and brown jacket Annie was surprise at his physique it was different when she first met him.

He now had a cold cut 8 pack, more defined, his shoulder were a little bit broader. Eren looks at her with excitement and awe he never seen her body before she had on a black sports bra and black tight with red on top and black on the bottom, her legs where defined and she had a 8 pack that rivals Eren's, she had a overall tone and cute girl body.

She walked up to him.

"Alright just remember I going to be a little gentler." she said to Eren with an up to no good smile.

She got into her stance and looked at him with the same expression that stilled sacred him. She love how he still had his form similar to hers he threw a punch; Annie was going to evade it, when all of a sudden Eren change the punch in to a spinning back fist. That threw Annie off guard and unbalanced, Eren took advantage of this, he miss of course she barely evaded it then he grabbed her left leg and took her down and lay on top of her smiling.

Best to 5 was their goal.

"That's 1 told you I was training hard." He said with a smile looking into her eyes.

They got up and got in to their stance again.

She looked more focus Eren was extremely confident and that was his weakness.

Eren came at her again and Annie kicks her leg up and roundhouse kicked Eren in the face, he was on the floor in pain then got up.

"There goes my 1." Annie said with regular tone.

"Damn aging with that, that hurts more than any of your other attacks." Eren said rubbing his head in pain.

They went back and forth, they were tied and neither of them would back down. Both panting they could tell one of them was going to have to pull an amazing move.

They got in to their stance and Annie came at Eren. He parried her punches and slips some hooks. He tried to return the favor, but she slips them just as well. She kicks him in the stomach but, Eren caught it with his left arm and held it into his body. She knew he would throw a punch to get the advantage on her. When he did, Annie slip her leg lose and blocked his punch. She saw to her surprise Eren raised his leg up and roundhouse kick. She was quick enough to avoid it and duck under it and tackled Eren and then put her knee on to Eren's chest. Then heard the door close Donte must have left.

She then was too tired to stand or get up both sweat glistening from them. She then looked at Eren "That's 5, I win" she said her voice change to a more caring and soft tone with a hint of flirting in her eyes. She laid with him her head in between his head and shoulder, when she got enough energy to pick her upper body up she placed her hand on to Eren's bare defined chest. She mounted Eren looked into his Emerald eyes and got closer to his face. She pushed her hot, warm, wet lips on his; well accepting her lips. He had his hand at her waist. She then got more excited and her body got hot her hands on his cheek she, then pushed her tongue to his lips as if asking for permission and he accepted of course. She explored his mouth and tongue; she came up for air breathless then went back for more. Eren stopped her and she wanted to keep going. Eren pointed out where they we're.

"No comes here on the 3rd day of the week it's are free day unless it's an in dire need of emergency." She said calmly pushing his hands back to her waist kissing him lightly.

"Wow, you guys have free days, so this is what you do during your freed day, train with me sweaty and lying on this dirty floor." He said looking and sounding envy of the free day they got.

"Well we can all ways go back to my room and have some alone time." She had a mischief tone with a hint of flirting.

"First we need to take a shower, we smell and are sweating." He said thinking of a nice hot warm shower.

They both nodded and got up heading to the shower Annie insisted that Eren got in the shower with her but, he told her wanted to take this relationship slow. It was their first time for both of them. As they got out Eren had some new uniform clothes. Annie wore the green hoodie Eren got her and wore a black blouse that came under her knees.

When they got to her room and closed the door. Eren saw how nice it was before clothes and girl makeup were everywhere mostly Hitch's clothes and makeup. Before Eren could say something Annie pushed him on the crate and Attack him with her lips. They were hot and warm she then force her tongue his mouth. Eren couldn't resist her affection and drive for him he was happy for her. She probably never had this before and she trusted him completely otherwise she would have never done all this.

He was leaning against the wall while sitting on the crate. Annie was sitting on his lap her legs on either side of his hips. They would take small breathes just so they could go back to making out fiercely. Eren felt so good he had his hands on her waist, but when she grabbed his hands and slid them down till he was holding her ass. His pant got tight and this hard feeling was settling right between his legs and he couldn't help it. Eren then broke their fierce making out.

"What wrong is there something I'm doing wrong?" She asked thinking she was going too fast in the relationship.

"Nothing I just want to take it to the bed get a bit more comfortable." He said wanting to actually just lay down with Annie and talk more about themselves.

They got up and Annie notice his hard on, she then thought of what hitch told her about when that happens to make sure he feels good and Annie didn't know how she meant feel good. Hitch basically told her when a man exceeds his max pleasure he ejaculates and has a wonderful experience and feeling when she heard that she felt like she owed Eren something for making her feel human and loved.

So she pushed Eren into the bottom bunk on to the nicely prepared bed and was on top of him again. She continued to make out with him fiercely; her body was filled with lust and love. She could feel his boner rub against her womanhood she then grabbed it and got a hold of it until found a firm grip and grabbed his erection. Eren felt her grabbed it and stopped their fierce make out. He looked at her shocked thinking she didn't notice it, he was a fool. She went up to his ear and said "Do you want me to take care of that." there was a nice calm, soothing, and flirtatious tone to her voice.

Eren grabbed her hands and shook his head and rolled her to now he was on top of her.

"Eren trust me it will feel so good, it probably won't take long since how erect you are…trust me." She said her face change to surprise and more thrown back by him not requesting her services.

"Eren…I just wanted to make you feel good and have a wonderful experience that's all. If you don't want to then we can do something else." She was a little sadden and confused that he didn't take her request. He just wanted to take it slow but, realized that he was a scout and could die at any moment. Didn't matter if he was a titan or not. He could go rouge do to his thirst for freedom, eaten by a titan or worse kill anybody around him if he didn't keep his mind in check. There was no time to take it slow at the end of the month was the recon mission and he could die out there just like that and he didn't want to leave Annie alone like that thinking that he died or lost control. She wanted to experience everything with him while he was still alive.

"I'm…I-I just…maybe tomorrow you could do that for me then don't even tell me, just do it. I should go…sorry Annie I see why you want to." He said climbing out the bottom bunk and heading to the door.

She called out to him to come back.

"I-I'm really sorry Annie it's just me." He said opening the door to see her roommate. He blushed as he bumped into her looking at the situation with Annie having him in the room.

He said goodbye to her and left exchanging only his name with Hitch.

"So what happened Annie he seemed rather unpleasant." Hitch asked looking at Annie with caring tone sitting on chair next to the desk nearest to the door.

"I tried to take the approach you gave me I-I thought I could get him to let me please him, but he wasn't up for it at the time and told me maybe tomorrow." She said with her emotionless expression but her voice sounded defeated recalling that situation.

"Well try it again and hopefully he'll come around, he was extremely cute too nice pick." She said with a caring and positive tone.

Annie turned and went to sleep thinking what she did wrong today.

And what she could do tomorrow.

 _I hope he does._

End of Day 3…


	3. Day 4 and 5

Day 4 and 5

Beginning of Day 4…

Eren was thinking about what happened at Annie's room and how he reacted. He realizes that death out there imminent and could happen at any moment. Annie knew that, Eren always saw in his mind that he'd come back for another 2 weeks and be with her. He loves her with everything in him but, he's wondering if he's going too fast. He needed guidance he then comes up with the Idea to talk to Petra Ral.

He sat down with her and told her the situation was and how he reacted to it he felt like he was asking the right person due to the fact that Petra loved the Captain.

"Look Eren I think honestly you should really just relax and let her do what she want. It's not bad when a girl wants to please you especially if she likes you. From the situation most guys would probably accepted her offering." She said with that caring and gentle voice she always had but, when it came to combat she's extremely deadly.

"Honestly I just wanted to take this relationship slow that is all. I love her, but she's not the type of one to engage in that so I was a little thrown off." He said to the light-gingered haired woman. His tone was with curiousness and understanding.

"Well don't if you do you'll regret it trust me. I think it's that obvious on how much I love the captain isn't it. I'm going to do it after the recon mission if I come back alive and I will." She sounded a little unpleasant but needed to be confident for her sake.

"So in all honesty I should let really accept Annie's request when or wherever?" Eren asked waiting for an answer from Petra.

"Not wherever, but yea you should." She said.

He said thanks to Petra and headed to Stohess. As he got there he walk to Annie's room and knocked on the door, he learned that from the accidentally running into Hanji naked then met the firm knee of Levi as soon as he turned. The door opens he thought he would see Annie and her blue sapphire eyes and blonde hair. Instead he sees Hitch opening the door with a smile.

"Oh…Eren is it?" Hitch asked a little surprise.

"Um…Hi I'm here to see Annie is she here?" He asked looking at hitch who was staring at Eren with flirty eyes. Eren would think after the way Annie flirts he would pick up this flirty tactic but didn't.

"She said she had to go out on patrol and said she'll be back you should probably wait in here for her she shouldn't be that long. Patrol takes around 20 muintes she left 5 minutes ago. Just come inside and wait on her." She said Eren didn't notice but she had a mischief smile.

He came and sat on the chair near the bigger desk. He was a little uncomfortable when Hitch kept staring at him. She then asked him questions about how he and Annie came to be. He told her and she looked at him with her amber eyes that gave a look of interest. Eren stood up getting a little inpatient as usual. She walked up to him.

"They should be back by now right?" He asked a little agitated.

"Yea… I heard that the crime rate has got higher lately, are superiors are really lazy and make us do most of their work." She said to Eren in a calm tone.

Eren waited 10 muintes and got even more agitated. He then started pacing then laid his hands on the big desk his back turned to Hitch, he was breathing loudly trying to control himself. She then walked behind him quietly and grabbed his shoulder softly.

"Hey just calm down Annie is probably okay, she can protect herself you and I both know that." She said with her calm and soothing tone but, she had a mischief smile.

"Yea I know…thank you." He said slightly calmer but still was so tense.

She was going to take advantage of that. She then asks if she could give him a massage. He was so tense that he needed it and he nodded. She went over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of special oil she uses for herself. He had to take off his top but left the bottoms of his uniform on. She started with his neck and shoulders. Feeling her warm, nice smooth oily hands go from his neck and to his shoulders spreading the oil. She then went to his back and stomach going down his back and across his hard abs in one stoke. Eren did become more relax and he had his eyes closed thinking about Annie. With that going through his head and the amazing feeling of Hitch's hands he soon got a hard on. As Hitch notice she then unzipped his pants then, grabbed out his erection.

"HEY…what are you doing?" He asked his voice had some pleasure and surprise.

She started stroking his large length and threw his head back in pleasure.

"I'm only going to pleasure and make you feel wonderful." She said moving her lips towards his ear speaking with a soft, flirty, and soothing tone.

She stroked him faster and harder with the oil on her hands it made it feel all around better. She would sometime lick his neck when he throws his head back from pleasure. He couldn't stop her or himself, it was too amazing.

"Just think of Annie and you together, think of me as Annie stroking your massive cock. It feels good doesn't it?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Fuck I-It's really good." He grunts in pleasure.

As he was going to come then and there was a knock on the door and they stopped and Eren frantically put his clothes on along with his erection in his pants. Annie opened the door Eren was on the bed pretending to be a sleep but she seen when he pretends to sleep. She then looks at Hitch she had a big smile on her face and has her eyes close usually when the door opens Hitch makes I thing to say hello or something not a word came from her. Not to mention that the bottle of oil next to her foot Hitch uses it when she goes on her trips when she with a guy. Annie stayed calm.

"Can you go outside; I need to speak with him." Her voice was very calmed almost scary.

Hitch left and she put her rifle a side and took off her boots. She would walk over to the bottom bunk where Eren pretended to sleep. She felt like she needed to make a point not a hurtful one but, a pleasurable and lustful one. Her body was extremely warm, and her face was tomato red mentality prepping herself for what she's about to do.

"Eren turn around and face me I can tell when you pretend to sleep, I'm not mad at you if you don't face me, I'm really going to kick your ass when we train." She says calmly as he turns to face her. He had this look of regret, but she doesn't get mad at him. She gets in the bottom bunk and kisses him lightly and looks at him with lust. She moves down to his groin and starts touching his erection. He had a hard blush.

"Annie…what are you doing?" Eren said as he looked confused and flushed.

"Look I'm not mad at you, Hitch seemed to be jealous of our relationship, I've seen how she is with men and it's not for a relationship." She said pulling out his cock and slowly started stroking it.

She licked her lips and spits on his manhood for lubrication, then puts her mouth around it. She taste the pre cum from is manhood. She sucks him at a steady pace as she gags, slurps, licks, and strokes his manhood well.

 _This feels so much better than I thought, is this what she wanted to do last night._

His body was tense and felt his hip usher up as she goes down deep on his massive length. He had his hands on her head pushing little, his fingers raking through her beautiful blonde hair. As he did that she sped up her pace. She moans while his member is in her mouth.

"Ahh…fuck Annie it's so good. He grunts and moan as the pleasure feels amazing, the hot pressure from his member in her mouth was hard to describe. She moved even faster and gagged more. Making Eren tightened his grip and grunts louder.

The feeling was so good he felt this pressure building from his member that was in Annie warm mouth and his hips usher up in an exploding of feeling. Pushing Annie's head faster which makes his member feel much better.

"Annie…oh fuck!" Eren shout her name as she continues to suck on his dick getting every last drop of his cum and a few more sucks to clean it up.

Eren was breathless from the experience for an odd reason Annie still had his manhood in her hand and felt more confident about her ability to pleasure Eren.

'How was that…? Better than Hitch's job." She said looking at him; she got off on making Eren feel good giving her power in this part of their relationship. Thinking she could always keep Eren if she did this more often. She came up to his face kissed him lightly, then looked down to his hard member and looked back into his emerald and smiled at him. She went back down getting ready to pleasure him again.

"Annie…Please I think I need a rest?" He said as if she would listen.

"Ohh well…I'm not done with you, get ready for rounds 2, 3, 4, and 5, because that's what I want." She said her tone had a flirt and calmness to it.

Eren accepted and Annie put his manhood back in her mouth as soon as he nodded, throwing his head back in pleasure from her well good oral job.

Outside the door, Hitch is masturbating thinking how she could get some of Eren for herself. Hearing his grunts made her feel good. Imagining his member around her lips and his cum inside her mouth.

End of Day 4…

Beginning of day 5…

Eren wakes up to Annie's head on his chest, he notices his pants were still unbuckled. He woke her up when he tries to sit up. She had her arm around his stomach and her head under his chin. She looked at him and smiled. She went down to his torso and tried to give his member more pleasure. He stopped her and just shook his head with a smile and she rested her head on his chest. Eren in reality wanted to spend just one long day with her. Annie remembered that her squad had to patrol the streets that day.

She got cleaned up and got dressed in her uniform except she wore the black hoodie. Eren had to go back or Captain Levi kick the ever living shit outta him. He felt like he should ask something but, was hesitant about asking.

"Hey Annie…would you want to go on a date?" He asks getting ready to leave through the window.

"On a Date…with me…um sure." She was really confused but, after what she just did she it was bound to happen. She found that Eren liked her a lot. She notices that she like him very much too. She sees it as an opportunity to know more about Eren and her chance to finally establish a thing with him.

She walks to him before he leaves and gives him a chased kiss and leave to line up with her group. They are to patrol the streets morning till sundown she had Hitch as her partner. Annie had no idea how to prepare for a date so she had to ask the one person who she talked to about meeting someone one day.

"Hitch I need your help on getting ready for my date with Eren." She said regrettably.

"Ooh…you're going on a date finally…I'll help you. Well what are you guys going to do for the date and are you guys going to come back to the room." She asked excited and upbeat.

"Why so you can jerk him off again, please don't do that I hate to have to put in the ground." She threateneds calmly.

"How…I-I'm just really jealous that you found someone, and they actually really cares for you Annie. You're my friend even though you probably don't want to be. And he really nice and cute, it's just I think life is really short for just one person, honestly I really care for you Annie." She says, she wanted to say more but Annie interrupted what she was going to say.

"So you had to jerk off the boy I feel for, and who loves me, wow what a caring friend I'm happy you care for me. She said sarcastically with her emotionless expression she mostly has that expression when she around people she rarely cares for, except for Eren.

"Well we have to go now, nothing happens in this area anyway." She says as he rushes Annie to this shop where she gets her clothes form. As they leave they go back to their room and Hitch gets Annie dressed and dolled up. She then talks about their special assignments they have.

"Annie you're already an Officer isn't that something." Hitch said as she applies more makeup to Annie.

"Ow!"

"Honestly Hitch I see from your laziness how did you even get 9th of your class?" Annie asked very unusually curious. Hitch didn't answer right away; her face all of a sudden had a saddened frown. Hitch was remembering not long ago that she was just in the cadet corp.

"Annie can I tell you something…and please keep it between you and I?" She asked as she trusted Annie and in reality was her best friend no matter how much Annie never wanted to be.

Annie nodded lightly enough for Hitch was just about done with Annie's makeup.

"Look…I'm not a natural when it comes to combat and moving exceptional with the ODM gear. I wasn't smart enough to pass by on just that, I was strong and very apathetic but that never gets any body through. I was cute and had charm, so did what I had to do with those strengths. I whored my way to the top, gave my body up to my instructors to get my test scores higher enable live a better life, and so I made 9th of my class and vowed I leave those days behind me. I remember having to take up the ass by instructor Miles to get my final grade high enough to get 9th; he didn't seem at all interested like the other instructors who were more interested on how i was **exceptionally good with my mouth.** Nobody knew that I was whoring my way through, had to tell continuously tell myself bend over and suck the dick of your superiors so you don't have to do anything when you get to the MPs. I-I vowed that I never go back to those days and leave them behind me.

Hitch then sat on the crate crying, through most of the part she was controlling herself from bursting into tears. When she came back to those days in the middle she stated to tear up. Annie didn't like crying she founded weak and stupid.

Annie Looked at Hitch with her emotionless expression.

"Stop crying or I'll punch you in the face, you did what you had to do in order to complete you're objective with that you're not so lazy after all. But for me as a warrior, a soldier to give up my body is far out the equation, but if you had to do it and there was no other way then I understand it. And honestly do your assignments or you'll end up going back to your days of getting dropped to your knees." She said with disgusted but, understanding and pity. What she heard went far from what she was taught, it made her sick to hear someone do that but she understood.

Hitch wiped away her tears and looked at Annie. Then there was knock on the door and Hitch opened it and stood Eren. He was in a black suit black jacket, white dress shirt, black tight dress pants, and black loafers. He entered the room; Annie had her back turned due to embarrassment. When hitch said Eren is waiting to see her she then gathered her courage finally turning to face him.

Eren was wowed by how beautiful Annie was. She had light red blush on both sides of her face, light pink lipstick that almost match the color of her lips, and with a red rose on the side in her fringe. Along with a white button up shirt and an red ankle skirt, with red shoes.

"Wow Annie you look beautiful." Eren said in all honesty, he couldn't tell if she blushed at his compliment.

"Shut up Jaeger." She said and he chuckled at her remark.

"Honestly you do." He says and smiles at her.

"Thank you." She said calmly yet he still can't see if she's blushing.

They leave together and walk outside to a carriage that takes them to a nice place to eat. They sit and they order and eat, then talked about anything. Annie more open to talk since she was with eren.

"Eren…how does Mikasa feel about you dating me?" Annie asked she has a calm and light voice with a caring smile.

"Well, honestly she doesn't like it I caught her trying to ruin our little date by telling me that she should come with me just in case, until Captain Levi told her he needs her to go over the formation again." He sounded a little irritated by her but didn't let it affect them.

"Well I'm glad she would probably keep staring at us and would keep a very close eye on me thinking I might hurt you." She said thinking of what Mikasa might have done.

They kept on talking and had an overall nice time. Annie never lost sight of his emerald eyes and he never lost sight of her sapphire. They for once felt normal.

"Yea but still your now an officer that's gotta be worth something right." Eren said feeling proud of her.

"Honestly its nothing but it has its perks like I can now call in sick whenever I want to, if I don't feel like doing anything." She feels hot and flushed when she talks to him.

Eren and Annie leave and go to the carriage Eren gets in but, Annie tips the rider for a little longer trip. As the carriage rider takes off Annie sits in between Eren's legs and makes out fiercely. Tongues exploiting each other twirling, Annie then puts her hand between his legs and gets a grasps of his erection. Eren didn't mind the unzipping of his pants and his manhood out, Annie back away steadily pumping his manhood, she then sit on Eren's lap with her back against his chest and pumps him faster.

He throws his head back and quietly tries to let out some grunts and moans.

"It-it's so good…Annie…fuck." He whispered in Annie's ear. She loves it when she gives him pleasure. He then moves his hand up her skirt and teases her womanhood until it wet. He then pushes 2 fingers in her with a fast pace that make her feel good and hot unimaginable pleasure comes for her. Her mouth gapped open to the pleasure while Eren pace sped up to hers. She has to cover her mouth to hide her moans. As they both match the speed of each other's pleasure, they begin feel close.

"Annie…I'm close." He said breathlessly quietly, she then grabs his handkerchief when he ready to release.

Annie was also really close too.

"Eren…Eren…Eren l-l-lets fi-finish to-together." They both increase their pace.

As on queue they finished together Eren coming in the handkerchief and Annie letting her juice all over Eren pants. When they get to Stohess and step out as the carriage drives away Annie looks at Eren and hugs him bringing his ear to her mouth.

"Do you still have some left in there for one more round of pleasure?" She whispered in his ear also as she grabs his manhood.

He smiled and nodded.

As they get to the room Annie pushes him against the big desk and gets on her knees. Eren was hard when she touched his cock when she asked for another round. She pulled his pants down and stuffed his massive cock in her mouth. The first touch from her warm mouth, Eren gasp in pleasure. She bobbed her head back and forth gagging, and sucking, slurping, and licking. Eren had his right hand on the top of her head. Letting her go at her own pace, deep throating him to the end of his dick. She enjoys giving him so much pleasure.

"Does that feel good Eren?" She asked pulling his manhood out her mouth as she looks up smiling into his emerald eyes, then going back to pleasuring his cock.

"Ugh…Yea it's so good…You're so good Annie. He said grunting and moaning form the pleasure she's giving him. That gave her even more confident from the last time she did this.

"Annie!" Eren saying her name in pleasure from speeding up her pace.

 _He close I can feel his throbbing cock in my mouth._

She pulls it out of her mouth.

"Close…don't fight it just come for me Eren." She says with her soothing and calm voice.

As Eren comes letting out a full on orgasm groan the door swings open to Hitch looking at the Annie and Eren. Annie quickly pulls Eren out her mouth and swallowing his semen. Eren pulls up his pants quickly and runs out the door before Hitch even got a word out also saying goodnight to Annie.

"And you were talking about me on my knees huh." Hitch said amused at what she caught Annie doing. Annie rushed Hitch slammed the door then throwing Hitch on to the ground so hard there was a loud thud sound. Then with her retractable blade ring, she put it to Hitch's throat.

"If you mention anything of this to anyone I'll fucking kill you…got it." There was immense anger and rage in Annie's voice and Hitch nodded quickly in fear.

Annie went back to the door and slammed it leaving to take a shower. When Annie came back she apologized as best she could. Hitch accepted it and went to leave to the shower but before she did she turned to Annie who was in her bottom bed, in a fetal position looking at the wall.

"So I'm guessing the date with Eren was good." Hitch asked with a smile and enthusiasm.

Annie answered.

"Yea...it was great." She said quietly but enough for Hitch to hear.

She was left to her thoughts and went to sleep.

 _Eren suicidal Jaeger is now my boyfriend and he loves me. I thought I told myself I never fall in love with someone. Shit, I guess it doesn't matter at this point now does it. I have always been lost in this world and now I really don't feel so lost when I think, do things with, and when I'm around him. He special to me and I will always be welcomed by his face. Those emerald eyes there's so much to them and I really want to find out. I'm in love with Eren Jaeger I never thought it come to this._

 _Just don't die you suicidal bastard._

End of Day 5…


End file.
